


Skin

by scarletsptember



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly always wanted to see more of Veronica, no matter how much it embarassed Veronica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

"Come on Veronica, you're beautiful" Lilly tugged down at scoop neck of Veronica's shirt smirking simultaneously at the way Veronica smacked away her hands and the cleavage she revealed. "That's more like it baby doll. I don't see why you don't show this off more often."

"Lilly!" Veronica ducked her head and turned away before a pair of hands had her spinning back the other way. "What?"

"Oh, come on," Lilly let her hands brush at the sensitive skin just above the leather of Veronica's belt as she stepped in closer, "We both know you'd do anything for me."

Lilly's fingers crept up along the soft skin hidden underneath Veronica's shirt, tugging it upwards with every fingertip movement. Lilly's lips rested next to Veronica's ear as she whispered the next words, "Especially when I ask you to take said clothes off."

Lilly's grin grew wider when Veronica tilted her head back, her lips parted and her pupil's dilated in anticipation. Her arms automatically lifted above her head when Lilly tugged at the bottom of her shirt and by the time it hit the floor Veronica had her arms wound around Lilly's neck.

"Enough skin?" Veronica whispered against the pout of Lilly's lips.

Lilly plucked at the black strap of Veronica's bra before pressing her lips against Veronica's with a smile firmly in place, "I could definitely hope for more."


End file.
